Super Soldier Baby
by avenger's anatomy
Summary: A story of OC named Caylee Rogers and Steve Rogers (Captain America). They are expecting their first child together and the story starts out with Caylee 8 months pregnant. Rated M cause idk where this could go lol and there will be a somewhat explicit birth scene.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:)**

**this is my first time writing fanfiction so please excuse any errors or mistakes. i would love to read all of your reviews!**

**i own none of these amazing characters and hope you enjoy!**

Caylee is 30 weeks pregnant now and Steve was supposed to be coming back today on a month long mission. It has been very hard for her recently as she is farther along in her pregnancy and alone most of the time. Her belly has been stretched out really far on her petite frame and her back pain has gotten much worse than before.

She woke up with a great urge to pee and got out of bed while struggling for a bit. She speed-waddled as fast as she could to the bathroom and peed.

"Hey JARVIS, is Steve coming back today?"

JARVIS answered, "Captain Rogers and the rest of the Avengers are expected to be home soon Mrs. Rogers."

Caylee smiled a little and stood up from the toilet and went to go wash her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror and put her hand on her back.

"Well, Steve is definitely going to be surprised today, isn't he JARVIS?"

"Yes, your bump has grown quite significantly since the last time Captain Rogers was with you." JARVIS replied.

Caylee went back to her bedroom to find some clothes to change into and walked out. She slowly walked down the stairs since she has been feeling intense back and pelvic pain recently whenever she walked. Once she got down the stairs after a while she walked to the kitchen to find something to eat.

She made herself some oatmeal and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

After about 30 minutes she heard the door open.

"Caylee? I'm home!"

She immediately knew it was Steve and turned off the TV. She then put her oatmeal down on the coffee table and turned her head back to see Steve. She struggled to get up but once she did she waddled as fast as she could to Steve and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!"

"Caylee, your bump!" Steve pulled away from the hug, "It's grown so much!"

Caylee smiled and looked down at her swollen stomach, "Yeah, it really has, hasn't it?"

"You still look beautiful honey," Steve reassured her, "Have you been going to all of your doctor's appointments?"

"So how was the mission?" Caylee asked, trying to change the subject.

"You didn't go to the doctor?" Steve had a worried look on his face.

"No… I just… I didn't…"

"When's your next scheduled appointment?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay good, it's not good to skip your appointments Caylee."

"I know… I know…" Caylee looked up and she had now noticed all the bruises and cuts on Steve's face. "Steve… your face, what happened out there?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm okay, don't worry." He had a big cut down his leg through his suit and was bleeding a lot.

"Oh god… come on lay down" Caylee walked him over to the couch. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Steve laid down on the couch and looked at Caylee all worried. "I'm fine, really."

"Shut up and stay there."

Steve sighed and looked at his heavily pregnant wife speed-waddling all over the house trying to find a first aid kit. She eventually found one in their bathroom and went back to the couch.

Caylee kneeled down on the floor ignoring all the pain she had when she did kneel on the floor and opened the first aid kit.

"I'm gonna need for you to take off your pants Captain," Caylee was a former army nurse and knew how to deal with injuries in the battlefield.

Steve slowly pulled his pants down wincing a bit when the fabric of his suit touched his cut.

"Okay, I'm sorry but this is gonna sting," she warned Steve as she put an antibiotic solution on his cut.

He winced and grunted while she was applying the solution on his leg since it stung a lot. Caylee finished up treating his cut and pulled his pants back up.

"You should be careful Steve, that's probably gonna leave a big scar."

"I heal quick Caylee, I was trying to tell you that before you dragged me here to the couch and told me to shut up. The serum thing from a while ago makes me heal really fast."

"Oh…." Caylee laughed a little, "Well then, better to be safe than sorry isn't it?"

Steve laughed at his cute wife and sat up on the couch. Caylee seemed to be struggling to get up from the floor so he stood up and gently helped her up.

"You okay?" Steve asked with a worried look on his face.

Caylee breathed deeply while still holding onto Steve's arm, "Yeah, just a lot harder now."

"I don't think you should be having this hard of a time getting up yet, you're only 30 weeks."

"I don't know, maybe the baby's just big. I mean like you should feel it's kicks, I don't know if it's because of your stupid serum genes or whatever but they are really painful."

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Caylee was a little bit confused as Steve suddenly became really sad.

"For my stupid serum genes causing you pain…" Steve looked down.

Caylee laughed, "Oh come on I was just over-exaggerating."

Steve looked at Caylee and smiled a bit as he felt stupid for acting like a little child. "How about we go see Banner just to make sure everything's okay."

"Steve, come on I told you I'm fine."

"And so did I, but you still insisted you patch up my cut."

"Okay, fine. You win" Caylee smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go then."

**i had no idea how to end this lol**


End file.
